Fairy Rangers, Magic Force
by Vitlium
Summary: An evil locked away from another dimension awakens, all that stands in it's way are the chosen few. But evil quickly learns that this land it has been landed in, is not like the world it had tried to conquer. This land is aware of magic power, which makes it's job both easier and harder. Only those chosen can stop it, but the darkness is crafty and will use anyone it can to survive
1. So it Begins

**So it Begins**

In a town far from Magnolia is where our story begins.

Called out on a job, we see the group battling what seems to be endless hoards of rock golems.

"Fire Dragons Claw!" A flame cloaked hand broke through the rock monsters body.

As the perpetrator grinned, Natsu Dragneel Fairy Tails Salamander and well known as a reckless idiot who could level a town.

Right now he and his friends were on a job, even Wendy and Gajeel had come along.

It was a very fun task, destroy the rock golems that appeared in a town and had kept attacking.

To say the least Natsu was having the time of his life.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" a blast of wind cut through the large group of monster sending many to rubble.

The attack had come from Wendy Marvel, small in size but no less destructive than her older counterparts.

"Iron Dragons Club" As Gajeel let the large club smash through several, cutting down the endless masses.

Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer, he himself was enjoying this fight it wasn't offten he didn't have to limit himself.

And it seemed like he and Natsu were having an unspoken, who can break the most rock monster's challange.

"Ice Make - Cannon!" Gray Fullbuster, created a large cannon that began to blast through the hoards, while some were only pushed back others broke into rubble.

"Take this!" Erza Scarlet, Also known as Titania was in her Purgatory Armor.

Using the large sword she cut down any who stood in her way, the devastation being left by the group was massive.

Luckily they weren't in the town, Lucy Heartfilia; Fairy Tail's Celestial Wizard thought as she used her whip to break some of the smaller rock beast.

Beside her Scorpio cut through his own group" Sand Buster!" the spirit, let loose a blast of sand from his tail.

The endless hoards finally seemed to be coming to an end as the ground began to shake, and to Natsu and Gajeel's poor stomachs came pain.

As both Dragon slayers began to feel effects of their motion sickness, the ground only shook more as another rock monster appeared.

Only this one was by far the largest one, it was the size of a small house and built with what seemed almost like boulders.

In what was suppose to be the head, a single red object was in place as a sort of eye; though the red object was shaped like two wings.

In its chest in a small circle were other colored objects, one yellow with the head of a horned horse, one pink in the shape of a dragons head, one blue in the shape of some sort of serpent, one green in the shape of the rock monster and one pale blue, that was shaped like talons.

"Targets Analyzing" the red eye threw out a light that hit the wizards, each of them suprised before they realized that it wasn't a weapon or spell.

It was just a harmless light, or so they though.

Someone was watching them through those objects, as several others in their hidden area began to glow.

The red light vanished as the objects all began to glow their colors" Analysis Complete" the rock creature spoke, as it suddently began to crumble.

"Is it destroying itself?" Lucy asked her friends, as none of them had even moved.

They had all been expecting it to attack, and it had talked to.

The group could only watch as the boulders began to fall, right on them!

"I spoke to soon!" Lucy covered her head, she braced for impact but it never came as she looked up.

The others had started attacking the boulders breaking them down, except Wendy who seemed to be watching something.

What happened next was strange, the rocks all began to crumble to even finer material; until they were nothing but dust that began to blow away.

"Hey, Were all the rocks go?" Natsu looked around, having not noticed them age to dust.

"They seem to have turned to dust, odd" Erza rubbed her chin as she leaned down picking up some of the dust, it flew away from her armored hands.

"At least that means no mess!" Lucy cheered, this time they were so getting paid.

The town had seen the rock monster but they never actually attacked the people, just broke property.

So a job request had been put in for three million jewel, the others had practically heard the cash register ding in her mind.

"Aw man, I was hoping to really let loose with that last guy" Natsu grumbled, a bit peeved at not being able to fight.

"Sure, then blow up the clearing" Gray, spoke up knowing thats exactly what would happen.

As pretty soon both wizards were in eachothers faces in banter.

Wendy's voice soon stopped them" Hey guys! Look what we found!" The girl waved as she held the light blue object, Gajeel had picked up the green one.

"Nothing I've ever seen" The iron dragon slayer spoke, as he looked at the thing.

It was like a crystal shaped like the golem, but as he tried to crush it he found it impossible to break.

"It's really pretty" Lucy said as she looked at the pale blue one Wendy held, she looked around and noticed the yellow one in the grass.

Picking it up she noticed that despite its thickness it wasn't heavy, she noticed the shape it had been carved in; it was a unicorn.

The others had also picked up the objects, as if drawn to them.

"Looks like these were left behind" Gray spoke, he noticed despite the snake like shape it was actually shaped like a Leviathan.

"Whatever they are, their awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air as he examined the one he had picked up.

It was pink and shaped in the head of a dragon, it actually reminded him of Igneel the way the head was shaped; only the crystal like thing had been carved with horns instead of the wings on the fire dragons head.

"Check it out Wendy! It's a dragon!" Natsu showed the crystal to the young girl.

"I wonder where they came from, maybe Carla would know" the girl sighed having had to leave her exceed at the guild.

She had asked though, wanting to take a mission without her supervision and had settled on an agreement.

Happy stayed behind because of the she cat, and Lily had as well to keep an eye on them.

"Beats me, but there awesome!" Natsu smiled, as Erza spoke up.

"They might belong to the people of the town, we'll ask the mayor when we return" Erza said as she requiped back to her standard armor, pulling out her sword pointing in the towns direction.

The others knew just to go with it, as the red head was rather frightening when angered.

Something Natsu and Gray never learned, as they earned more beatings from her than anyone.

As Erza began to lead them back she gazed at the red object in the shape of wings, they were shaped rather oddly.

And she could swear she felt a magical presence from it, but she shook her head.

The job was complete and they would return home, unknown that they were being watched from within the crystal.

 ** _(Hidden Area)_**

 _"Is it them?" Asked a young voice to someone else._

 _Both were covered in darkness, as the only light seemed to come from a table that showed the group._

 _"Yes, the golem would not have stopped if it were not them; nor would the crystal's let themselves be taken" an older feminine voice told the younger._

 _"So this means it finally begins does it not" the younger asked, worried as the elder sighed._

 _"The council ignored our plee's, they are the one's who will save it all" with that the image faded, as they made their way to what seemed an opening._

 _They had wizards to meet._

 ** _(Unknown Area)_**

Several beings began to awaken, but one out of all knew what this meant.

Oh, they would try he did not know who they were or when they'd show themselves, but it would be soon.

In another area of the same darkness another smiled, finally it was time once again!

It smiled, it's fangs glistened in the low light.

The queen would hide no longer, the time had finally come.

All around Fiore many undead things began to awaken, most in remote areas or forest.

Bidding time until told to strike, for there were forces in this world that where meant to destroy them.

It was time for the warrior's to awaken, once again.

 **(End Trop)**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **All right lets go, it's time to turn it on**

 **Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong**

 **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**

 **We got it going on**

 **Magic Force**

 **Stop, freeze, Rangers here, there's no need to fret**

 **We're the ones that will pave the way, here to make a change**

 **When there's trouble we don't play, come together to save the day**

 **Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Magic Force!**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Go, go, go, go!**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Here come the Power Rangers**

 **Magic Force, let's go!**

\--

 **Okay so this is based of Mystic Force, and a few things will be different.**

 **As you've noticed I changed how it starts, and while some enemies will stay the same I'll have to change some to fit Fairy Tail.**

 **Dimensional travel is also a thing which will be exsplained later, out of all the PR this was the only one that used magic so much.**

 **As for their Zords and Megazord, Those will be explained later. There will be a White and Black Ranger in this, and a few OC characters.**

 **I don't know why I'm making this, honestly I think I'm reconnecting with my inner child and this fanfic should not be taken seriously.**

 **Also this takes place in a world were Zeref doesn't have his curse anymore and isn't evil.**

 **Mavis is also alive, in this basically Alvarez never happened.**

 **I won't waste time exsplaining the story will tell ya.**

 **Okay, I'll shut up now oh and no whining about a female red ranger, Natsu is way to irresponsible to be the red ranger.**


	2. Finding Rangers

**Finding** **Rangers**

The group had successfully claimed their reward, which then lead to Lucy jumping for joy.

And a few passing comments about the blonds sanity.

The mayor himself was also internally relieved, as the guild had a reputation for destruction; he was glad his town had been spared that fate.

Though when Erza had shown the mayor the crystals they had found, he exsplained that no one had lost such an item; and while Erza offered to give them to the mayor he declined.

He didn't exactly want to keep items that came from those golems, and so the group left for the train station much to Natsu's horror.

And even though Gajeel would never admit it, he didn't want to be on the train either.

Awile later had Natsu passed out in his seat, the nausea becoming to much as Gajeel tried to pretend to be fine; refusing Wendy's offer for her Troja spell seeing as unlike Natsu had yet to build up an immunity.

'Boys' were the annoyed thought's that ran through the girls heads.

"There so beautiful, I wonder how much jewel we could get for them" Lucy spoke as the girls sat together, shee was looking at the unicorn head crystal.

"Your going to sell it?" Wendy asked Lucy as she examined her own, the blue haired girl planned on keeping hers.

"I think that might be unwise" Erza spoke, holding her own.

Lucy looked at Erza" Why? They could be worth something" Though the blond was currently to busy listening to her greedy side to notice what Erza had.

"These crystal's, their's something strange about them" Erza tightened her grip on her's but it refused to break.

"Like how they won't break, no matter how hard you try" Gray spoke up, as he had moved to a different seat.

He was not going to sit with two motion sick dragon slayers.

Erza nodded" Which is why we should show these to master once we arrived, it's possible he has the awnser" And if not, she'd find out on her own.

Wendy lifted her crystal above her head, letting the light inside the train hit it as the sky had begun to darken.

They wouldn't reach Magnolia until nightfall.

She noticed something strange about it, stone had a certain texture to it even on the inside but this crystal; it was as if she could see wind inside it.

Or maybe she was just imagining things, though a very tiny sky blue pin point had begun to gather.

It was so small though that even her dragon slayer eyesight couldn't catch it.

The rest of the crystal's began to gain that pin point, as the train past the forest.

Unknown of the danger lurking in the shadows of coming night.

 **(East Forest)**

The two were on the move, the crystals were begining to awaken and with the darkening of the skies.

The undead were begining to become restless.

"We have to be quick, hurry!" the older woman was holding the youngers wrist.

"I know! But we've been traveling since they found them can't we stop!" she spoke panting a bit, but kept eyeing the foliage.

She felt as if someone were following them.

"We can't! I can feel it as well we must-" The older woman stopped as a shadow began to approach them.

"Opalescent?" the younger asked as she gasped.

A large shadow with purple eyes had formed, taking on the shape of a Vulcan.

"Gardina stay back!" the older woman put herself between the beast and her friend.

Though before she could activate her magic, someone else acted first.

"Fairy's Light!" Light began to completely engulf the area as the shadow screeched, it gave one final roar before becoming nothing.

Both women were force to close their eyes as they soon tried to blink the spots out of them.

"Opalescent! Gardina!" the two looked up and sighed, as they realized who it was.

Atop what from afar what looked like a white horse, but as one would get nearer would notice it wasn't.

Were two very familer figures to the two women.

The first to become visible in the moons light was the steed, it was unlike anything in Earth Land.

It was built with metal similar to Blue Pegasus flying machine Christina, as its body was covered in white, gold and black armor.

The eyes were red and at its shoulder's were two openings as that's were it kept its wings, despite it's less than organic apperence; It still snorted and sounded like a horse.

One of it's riders jumped off, and ran over to the two giving the two tackle like hugs.

"Oh, we were worried! See! Told ya something bad was happening!" the one who spoke was a girl, as she seemed to give her companion a look from behind her helmet.

She was completely covered in a white suit, around her waist was a golden belt that caused the top part of the outfit to look like a skirt; while the material covering her legs was gold.

The helmet was white with the black visor in the shape of fairy wings, as despite it's tint the girl inside could see just fine.

Fasten to her shoulders was a white cape that fell to her back, the inside being in gold as it was the same for her boots.

While in the center of her back hidden by the cape, was a white crystal outlined in gold.

It was shaped the same as her visor, fairy wings.

"I admit, you were right this time" the one still on the not horse spoke.

His color scheme was the exact opposite of her's, with him it was a complete black suit decorated with gold.

The helmet for him was shaped differently than his female companion, her's was smooth and oval shape.

His had ridges at the sides, mimicing how shadows reached during sundown.

The visor was outlined with gold as it was black and in the shape of a clawed four fingered hand. Speaking of clawed hands, unlike the one in white his glove's were black.

The tips were covered in armor that went from his wrist to the tips of his fingers, mimicing claws as the others white gloves were normal

A black cape with the inside being gold hung from his shoulders, a gold belt around his waist as a black crystal in the shape of his visor; sat squarely in the center of the belt.

"It's a great relief to see you both, Ranger's of Light and Shadows" Opalescent smiled at the white and black rangers.

"And the fairy horse to! It's so unfair your Zords a horse" Gardina now that she was out of danger, childishly pouted.

Several sweatdrops gathered as Opalescent gave her student an unamused look.

"I assume you two have noticed what is happening" Opal said more of a statement than a question.

Both nodded" I assume that means with their awakening, the other's have found their crystals the black ranger spoke.

Opalescent nodded" Yes, they are from this very place Magnolia and from the scans the golem took they are in that guild of yours" She told the two who were actually suprised.

"Really! This is so cool!" the white ranger jumped up and down, at the idea that they wouldn't have to go far to discover their new friends.

Especially since they were probably gonna be old ones, that she had already met.

"Light, calm yourself" the black ranger jumped off the steed as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, making sure not to accidently hurt her.

"Oh, sorry but this makes everything easier!" the white ranger giggled.

"And we finally get to see your guild!" Gardina ran up to the white ranger as both held hands and began to jump up and down.

"Your planning on coming to the guild?" the shadow ranger asked the older woman.

"We'd be able to get a better gauge on them, hopefully before they encounter any of the undead" Opalescent spoke, as they needed to know more.

She remembered what Udonna had said, how the red ranger in their dimension had needed convincing.

And while these people would probably believe her about the army, seeing as this was a land of magic unlike Earth; would they be inclind to fight a war.

"If you think it's wise, but I rather not reveal my true identity to them jist yet" The black ranger said, as his companion heard.

"Your not gonna tell them?" the girl asked as she stopped her bouncing with Gardina.

"I think it would be best to wait, until they have more experience" he and white had already known for several months and had gotten to learn to uee thwir new abilities.

He didn't feel like showing them up, especially since they were going to be Fairy Tail wizards.

Who tended to be highly competitive, under normal circumstances.

"Okay, if your not gonna tell them then I won't either" white nodded as she looked around" We should get going, before more of those guys show up" she said as the two women agreed.

Though this time the two rangers decided to walk by foot, letting the two women sit on lights Zord.

The group walked through the darkness of night, when they reached the end of the forest the two transformed powered down.

The steed gone along with the two's armor, as the four humans looked at Magnolia.

Those who were asleep didn't even realize the danger that lurked.

As the four had already unintentionally, brought the towns first attacker already.

It's purple eye's saw the town, it knew it's misson.

The rise of the undead started now!

 **With those who lack imagination their ranger suits look like the mystic force one's, only with my own personal touches**


End file.
